left4deadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Run4urLife's Plan
By Run4urLife! Right, quick run-down on my survival plan for an Outbreak. I live in Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland, a fairly large (by Irish standards) town on the East Coast. Having a fairly large population (again, by Irish standards), being close to Dublin, the Capital, I'd be in pretty deep trouble in the case of a Large-scale outbreak. Bug Out Bag My Bug Out Bag contains: Anything marked in bold means I actually own at least one of the listed item. *'Leatherman Core Muti-Tool and screwdriver adapter kit' *'Stanley Knife (I have several, am not bothered to count)' *'Claw Hammer' *'4 Litres of Water' *'Five tins of Spaghetti Hoops and or Ravioli (tinned food can be eaten without cooking, because cooking is part of the preservation process)' *'Map book' *'MP3 Player (for the radio, and the morale boost of music, sadly, will become useless if there are no computers nearby and its battery dies)' *'Mobile Phone (just in case the Networks aren't down)' *'First-Aid Kit' *'Hatchet' *'Clothes (I am not doing the "Four Day Trick" with my underwear)' *'Small torch (and batteries)' *If at all possible, a Sawed-Off shotgun (my particular housing estate is quite nice, but there are about a dozen ones that aren't so nice nearby. There's bound to a be a firearm of some kind in one of them) *'15' Tow Rope' *'Possibly a sword I bought from a little blacksmiths place in Prague. I'm no master swordsman, but people are less likely to fuck with someone when they're carrying something that has no purpose other than to kill other people. It could also make a handy bludgeon (no, I don't sharpen it) against an Infected or two. Large groups, I'm better off high-tailing it.' *'Cash' Human Resources *Determination to survive. *Local knowledge. *Limited survival knowledge. *Some parkour, limited by the fact that I'm only 5' 7". *11 years of Martial Arts training (for fitness, even I'm not crazy enough to go toe-to-toe with an Infected, much less a Special Infected, but all the same, lets see a Hunter slash at me when I break his hands), including Wado Ryu Karate, Shotokan Karate and Aikido. *Surprising strength for a person of my height and build from said Martial Arts training, and labouring on building sites. Survival Plan Short-Term Survival Plan Given the fact that my Bug Out Bag is so packed, I won't be going anywhere too fast on foot. If the trains still work, I'll try to avoid using them, because the branch in Bray, the DART, only runs along the densely populated East Coast of Ireland. The Inter-City trains and Midlands trains run from Dublin. Not a chance in hell I'm paying the Capital, or any other city, a visit during an outbreak. The tracks would make an easy path towards the likely evac zones along the East Coast though, so its not out of the question to use trains to get out of dodge. There's a DIY shop within about ten/fifteen minutes walk (with BOB) from my house in case I feel like grabbing some heavier hardware, like an axe or a nailbar (crowbar to those of you who haven't worked on an Irish building site). If needs be, the place could be barricaded, but it's quite close to several large housing estates (Infected), and a major road (human looters etc.), so I wouldn't rely on being able to hold out there. So a big plan would be nabbing the family Land Rover Discovery (we do a lot of towing, and its used on building sites, we're not one of those "Well, a 4x4 is perfect for the school run" families) and using that to get the hell out of Bray. While (like most cars) it would be rendered useless in a collission, it could be used to shunt abandoned (and consequently stationary) cars out of the way, if you take it slowly and don't bash against the car. Just push it very slowly out of the way. The Land Rover also has plenty of space for supplies, and if driven carefully on a decent road, can get fuel-mileage in the high twenties and even low thirties. And it runs on diesel, so shorter queues at the filling stations. If possible, I'll be looting the local DIY shops and super market. DIY shops first, because there are more weapons of opportunity to grab in the case of a run-in with an Infectee, and I'll be able to grab some hardware for any encounters in the super market. I do not want to try killing an infected with a carton of orange juice, or plastic cutlery. Hopefully, while looting, I'll come across a few survivors who won't try to kill me to get me off their patch, because going it alone in such a situation will get you killed. I have friends around town too, but unless I can get into contact via phone, we'll be meeting by chance, because I'm not going to charge across town, risking my own neck when there's a high chance of finding said friend dead or turned. Looting done, I'd try to find a nice defensible spot outside the town, or in an industrial estate, or anywhere else I'm unlikely to come across Infected or hostile people. After a few days, I'd try looting the local police station, and see what I can grab. Afterwards, I'll sit tight, periodically raiding the town for any non-perishables I can grab. If the all-clear is given, woohoo, if not, I'll need a better long-term plan Long-Term Survival Plan